when i first met him
by Alex2662
Summary: Bella meets Edward in Apartment Complex PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. When I first met him 1

When I first met him

Amazing things happen when you live in an apartment complex I guess. For some people amazing things don't happen but for me they did.

The day I went to the apartment building laundry room being the clumsy person I am I tripped and fell while walking in the door.

Spilling some of my laundry detergent and clothes I was surprised when I saw converse shoes then I looked up and saw a tall gorgeous man with a crooked smile on his beautiful face.

He handed me the clothes that had fallen out of my basket and said "These are yours." He had such a beautiful voice. "Thanks." I said.

"What's your name?" I asked while he was leaving. "Edward, yours?" he said "Bella." "Well it's nice to meet you Bella." Edward said "It's nice to meet you too Edward."

Edward walked steady and graceful out the door. Oh how cute Edward was, I hope I'll get to see him again tomorrow.

Edward (POV)

Where are those keys I thought I put them on the counter last night, there they are on the table. I went out the door crap I need to get my laundry and stuff; I went back inside, grabbed my things then went out the door again.

When I found the laundry room I put in twenty five cents, started the machine, put my clothes in, and put in the detergent.

Just when I was going to leave a beautiful woman had tripped and fell with some of her clothes spilling out of her basket. I quickly _grabbed _the clothes handing them to her "These are yours." "Thanks." She said "You're welcome."

I said back when I was just about to leave she asked me "What is your name?" "Edward, yours?" I said. "Beller I mean Bella." She said her face turning rosy red. "Well it's nice to meet you Bella." "It's nice to meet you too Edward." Bella said.

I walked out the door. I have a feeling I'll see her tomorrow. Of course I will it's an apartment complex, you can't just see someone and not see them again, unless they die or something.

**Hoped you liked this new story PLEASE REVIEW! **

**:p Alex :p**


	2. When Alice and Rosalie found out 2

When Alice and Rosalie Found Out

The next day

Boom, Boom, Boom

Ugh I wake up and look at my clock what the hell?! It was 8:45 in the morning I was late for work.

Why me? I ask myself this question all the time why does this stupid crap happen to me? "Coming."

I shout to whoever is waiting for me oh shit I also forgot Alice is riding with me until her car is done getting fixed.

I got dressed, brushed my hair, brushed my teeth then opened the door to

See Alice with a mean look on her face "Isabella Marie Swan, why are you doing this to me?" she groaned "Well sorry Alice, I just woke up late ok."

"Yeah whatever we just need to get to work, we are over an hour late."

She starts skipping down the hall to the elevator gosh Alice is so full of energy all the time. At least that energy didn't take part in noise,

Alice is my neighbor and she never bangs or blasts music, she is just pure quiet sometimes she's so quiet I think she's dead.

"Come on Bella, you're so slow." ugh I groaned "Just come on slow girl." Alice said "okay." I said back.

When me and Alice walked into the elevator guess who we saw yep you guessed it Edward "Whoa."

I said as I tripped and fell "Wow Bella can you move at least ten feet before tripping and falling?"

"Yeah I guess." I said. "Hi I'm Alice and this is…"

"Bella" Edward finished for her. "So you and Bella know each other?" Alice said

Smiling big. "Yeah we kinda do I met Bella yesterday." Edward said "I'm Edward by the way." He also said.

"Well it's nice to meet you Edward." Alice said. "Nice to meet you too Alice."

We walked out of the building and went to where my car was parked. "He was cute." said Alice "Yeah he is I guess." I murmured.

"I can't wait to tell Rosalie!" Alice practically shouted "No Alice don't!" I said "Oh yes, Oh yes I will. Don't you want her to know about your new boy toy?"

"No not really even though she is our friend and all. Wait did you just call Edward my boy toy?"I said to Alice.

"Yes, yes I did." Alice said. She then pulled out her cell phone and started dialing Rosalie's phone number.

"Hey Rose guess what…"

Edward (POV)

Wow I love her beautiful brown eyes, and her long brown hair.

I watch as Bella and Alice walk out the door. Well it's time for me to go to work. It was a weird ten minute drive to work thinking about that beautiful Bella makes me want to smile.

I finally made it to work. When I got to my desk Emmett was there of course.

"Hey what's up Edward?" Emmett said "Oh nothing you?" I said "same." Emmett said.

"Well there is something." Emmett said

"What is it?" I said. "I met this girl her name is Rosalie, she is a gorgeous girl too. And I'm going out with her on Friday so I was wondering if you could give me some dating tips."

"I don't know that much but ok."


	3. The Date 3

The Date

Rosalie (pov)

"Everything is ready I just have to put on my bracelets and I will be ready. Ok just calm down just calm down breathe in and breathe out, breathe in and breathe out." I hear a knock on my door and I freak out ok he is here calm down just try not to freak. I walk towards the door and open it.

"Hi, Rosalie." Emmet says with a huge smile on his face. "Hi, Emmet." I said. I took my keys from the little table by my door and, started to lock the door when Emmet said "Um you don't have any shoes on." I looked down at my feet and I really wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Oh, um yeah, just let me go inside and put my shoes on ok?" I said "Ok" Emmet said while I closed the door. I found my shoes on my bed and put them on. I opened the door, walked out, and locked it. "So are you ready to go?" Emmet asked. "Yes I am." "Ok let's go."

When we got to the restaurant it was very awkward the only question Emmet asked me was what my favorite color was. "Omigod, Omigod, Omigod!" Some stupid girl was saying to another girl at the table me and Emmet were sitting at. Me and Emmet started laughing it was just so funny.

"Wow how stupid can girls get these days?" "Excuse me, I'm a girl and also not stupid." "Well I was just saying that some girls are stupid." "Well that's kind of rude don't you think?" "Ok I'm sorry I didn't think about how rude that would be." "Ok thank you."

Dinner ended early how could I be so rude to him he didn't think I'd flip like that. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Alice (Pov)

I wake up to my phone ringing. I look at the caller ID and its Rosalie calling me at 11:00 in the morning. I sit up and answer the phone "Hello". "Ok good I wasn't sure if you would answer. Last night was so horrible." "Why the date didn't go well?" "Yeah it didn't we kind of got into an argument." "Really what was it about?" "Girls being stupid I guess." Why would you get into a fight about that? I hate to say it but Rosalie can be weird. "Ok." I replied back. "Maybe you should… does he have friends?" "Yeah probably why?." I didn't want to tell her that she should tell that one guy to hook me and Bella up with his guy friends. "Rose, you should say that you're embarrassed and that you are very sorry. Then you should tell him to hook me and Bella up with his guy friends."

"Ok, I will" Rosalie said.


End file.
